Fletching
Fletching is a skill which allows the player to create various types of ranged weapons and their ammunition. The products of this skill are primarily used in the combat skill, Ranged. It also provides some of the most popular materials used for High Alchemy, which is a commonly used method for training the Magic skill. At a higher Fletching level, the skill can be trained without losing any coins, although a decent amount of working capital is very useful. Money can usually be generated at higher Fletching levels. Alternatively, it can be extremely fast with more expensive methods. Materials used Fletchers use the following materials: General Making weapons Bows Crossbows Toxic blowpipe Ballistae Making projectiles Arrows Bolts Darts Javelin Making the items Weapons Bows To fletch bows, a player must use a knife on a log to whittle a short bow or long bow of that wood. Then, bow string must be attached to the unstrung bow. Bows, especially Yew longbows and Magic longbows, are frequently high alched as a means of income. Crossbows To fletch crossbows, a player must make a crossbow stock out of a log using a knife. Then, metal limbs must be added using a hammer. Finally, a crossbow string must be added to the unstrung crossbow. Shields To fletch shields, players must have at least two logs in the inventory. The shields are used as the base for leather shields, which require Crafting levels to make. Fletching the wooden shields grants the same amount of Fletching experience as fletching a full longbow of the same level. Projectiles Arrows To fletch arrows, use a knife on logs to create arrow shafts. Each log yields a variable amount of arrow shafts. Add feathers and arrow heads. Achey logs can be whittled into Ogre arrow shafts. Each achey log yields between 2 and 6 arrow shafts. Four feathers are needed for each shaft. The shafts may be tipped with wolf bone arrow heads or with nails. Ogre shafts tipped with nails are called "brutals" and are especially useful for killing Zogres. Any type of metal may be used for the nails. The following table shows experience per item made, although 15 items are made at a time: Bolts Bolts are the standard ammunition for crossbows. They are created by combining unfinished bolts with feathers. One feather is consumed for every unfinished bolt and are finished bolts are created in stacks of 10. Finished bolts can be improved by adding bolt tips to them. For example Sapphire bolt tips can be attached to Mithril bolts to create Sapphire bolts. Improved bolts can be enchanted using the Enchant Crossbow Bolt spell. The following table shows every type of bolt available: Darts You can fletch darts by adding feathers to a smithed dart. Javelin Javelin are made by attatching javelin heads to javelin shafts. Training Level advancement See Fletching training. The best way to pick up Fletching is to buy arrow shafts & feathers and make headless arrows — far better exp/hr than making arrow shafts or shortbow (u)s. (At lower levels making darts, bolts, arrows and javelins are the better exp/hr and better gp/hr than making unstrung bows.) Random events Players will encounter many random events while fletching; however, there are no random events that pertain to fletching. Temporary boosts Currently, the only known method to boost one's Fletching level is by eating orange spicy stews. However, the amount of boost is random. As with all skills, your Fletching level will temporarily rise by one when a Fletching cape is worn. However, this requires level 99 Fletching to buy/wear. Quests rewarding Fletching experience Skill choice Upon completing any of the following quests, players may choose to allocate experience to Fletching. These rewards usually come in the form of items, such as lamps or books, and are independent of any experience rewards directly received for completing the quest. Trivia *There was once an error with the chat filter that lead to the word 'Fletching' being blocked when typed in chat for an entire day. Category:Skills *